The Unknown Twin
by KillaBean
Summary: A new demigod comes to camp but there is something off she isn't really a demigod she's different. living in two worlds you could say. Includes the seven and the mortal instruments crew.
1. Chapter 1

**So this is my first story, I'm kind of doing it for brain exercise, weird I know. Please Review. This first chapter is sort of confusing but yeah. Have fun hope you like it.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the Percy Jackson characters**.

I stood facing Camp half-blood gazing across the many trees that hid the rest of the camp from view. You see, I kind of have a weird past and no one here knows me except, Percy, Annabeth &amp; Chiron. My eyes travelled quickly across the land, looking for movement. Finding none, I started walking slowly towards the only house in view, the Big House. About as soon as I pasted Thalia's tree a loud noise pierced the air. The conch horn. I totally forgot about that. Damn. A large amount of campers appeared at the edge of the forest, they surged towards me, they must've thought I was a monster, or worse, a god or goddess.

I walked closer towards them shortening the distance between us, my legs stiff and unyielding. I stared at every different face making shore to remember them. Children of different ages surged towards me, the youngest, maybe 8 years old, the oldest 20. They spread around me creating a tight circle which would make shore I couldn't escape, which I could, but they didn't know that. The leader, a tall blond walked forward out of the circle his bronze sword pointing at me his features annoyed, as if I had interrupted something important.

"Who are you? And what do you think you are doing here?" he stared quizzically at me.

"The question is, who are you?" I avoided his question not telling him anything personal.

"I asked you first."

"Don't be a child."

"I'm 19, you're the child." He remarks with a sour look on his face.

I chuckle to myself "so am I."

He scoffs, giving me a little time to look at him. He's my height muscular and I find myself believing he isn't normally rude or mean. I turn my back on him, not a wise move if you don't have a weapon but, I did. "Now I need to find someone, so I guess I'll see you around" I turned my head staring him in the eye and gave him a wink, fazing him. I went to break the circle hoping to get out. The campers raised their swords silently warning me to back down.

I huffed annoyed at them, well they didn't trust me, yet. I turned in a circle meeting everyone's eyes.

"I'm not your enemy" I hope I sounded convincing.

"Prove it"

"How?"

"I don't know"

"Well aren't you smart" I glared daggers at him.

"Yes very" he smirked at me.

Ahhh he's annoying. I turned around to the big house, hearing someone approach. Percy walked towards the group uncertain on why it was there. Although he had heard the conch horn, it was that loud. I stared at him noticing how similar we looked. He walked between to campers making a gap in them. He glanced at Blondie having a silent conversation with him. I didn't want to interrupt their 'bro' talk but it wasn't important. "Oi –" I whistled at him "– Kelpy" he obviously remembered our nicknames for each other because he turned around startled. "Lunatic" he stuttered out obviously not believing his eyes. At first I had hated the nickname, but I came to accept it, and don't be fooled, if anyone else but Percy called me that, they were dead.

I waved at him. "Hey" always the best way to start. He rushed forward enveloping me in a hug. My arms stretched around his waist hugging him back. Over Percy's shoulder Blondie stared at me nonchalantly. He coughed, "Percy, did you forget you have a girlfriend?"

Percy let go of me, and turned to face him. "Are you jealous, **Will?**" Well that's his name.

"No. Just making sure." Will paused obviously wondering what to ask next. His eyes met mine. "Again, I ask. Who. Are. **You**?" he stared at me miffed as to why Percy would've hugged me. "Well" I look at Percy for permission, he nods. "My name, is Luna Jackson, and I am Percy's twin sister." Everyone gasps except Percy and I. There is a lot of 'what's' and 'how's,' but Percy tells everyone it will be explained at dinner. He makes shooing motions with his hands, glaring at Will when he hesitates to leave. "We have to talk to Chiron" Percy whispers in my ear before dragging me towards the big house.

As soon as I step onto the porch Chiron opens the door gesturing us inside. I walk in wondering what his view is on my sudden appearance, though I sent him a message two days ago. Percy sits on the lounge next to Chiron while I remain standing. Sitting in gear is very uncomfortable, the leather squeezes the metal plates into your chest making it hard to breath and the tight clothing gives you mega wedgies. Trust me you do not want to experience one. I glanced at Chiron wondering when he would start talking. Finally he looked up meeting my eyes. "Were you attacked on the way?"

"Once but it wasn't bad at all."

Percy looked at me questioningly, "by what?"

"A humongous sea serpent" his mouth falls open. "Relax I killed it easy, although it did get me." I showed him my arm where there was a large cut that ran from my shoulder to the middle of my elbow, I could've healed it but I didn't bother. Percy looked at it going pale. "Luna you should heal that." I stared at him taken aback. "There is no reason to heal it and expel energy, anyway when I tell the campers who I am, I want to be able to show them how I can heal." He stares at me slowly nodding.

Chiron stares at me "go look around, teach yourself where everything is" I start to protest, "Luna I need to talk to Percy." I let out a low humph walking out the door. I decided to visit the training room first. I walk around staring at various buildings, they all stick out, but the one I wanted to see was large tall and would stick out anywhere.

I entered through the door silently and stuck in the shadows. I made shore no one saw me. I went and sat against the wall waiting for the right time to announce my presence. There were about 12 boys training with swords the one teaching: The one and only Blondie. All of them looked the same obviously from the same cabin I'd have to find out. After Will showed them how to execute a series of hard cuts and parries, he stepped back watching closely and stood analysing their technique.

I stood up making shore all of the campers were occupied. I walked forward and tapped Will on the shoulder. Most people would get scared and jump away, but a trained fighter wouldn't. Will grabbed my hand and went to put me in an arm lock, I made sure the lock was comfortable and wasn't going to pop my shoulder out. I turned my neck around, "was that necessary?"

He stared at me wondering how in hades he had me in an arm lock. "You overreacted," I stated pulling out of the lock. I let go of his wrist staring at the campers who had stopped what they were doing to stare at Will and I. They all seemed to be the ones who confronted me out the front of camp. "Hey I remember you guys, where did we meet?" I stared at them mock concentrating making a big show of it. "Ah I remember." Will finally got over the shock I was here and stuck his hand out "Will" I returned the shake "Pe – Luna" I had nearly said my nickname from my old home, Perry-Platypus. The people who had once called me that now had no memory of me. My best friends, my 'family', my stomach twisted and I felt a little queasy.

Everyone stared at me, Will especially "are you okay?" he tipped his head in concern. "Yea, yea I'm fine."

"Ok, this is" Will starts to introduce all of the cabin who were apparently all children of Apollo. One girl he introduced was named Mila, I wondered where she came from. Will starts to talk about what sword skills that I would have to learn and who would teach me. I put my hand up stopping him while he was talking, "I'm already a trained fighter, I also train every day, but, I don't train with people I don't know." I explained trying not to hurt his feelings.

"Who trains you?"

"Trained, he does not train me anymore"

"A 'he' huh, he goes by the name of?"

I stared at him quizzically, "MR Nosy, you kind of remind me of him."

He let out a laugh "yeah, yeah funny" he paused staring at me, he turned around facing the other camper "guys keep training." I wondered what he wanted to talk about. He starts to walk towards the far end of the training mat gesturing me to follow him. I quickly catch up standing there waiting for him to start the conversation. "When do you train? I'd like to see how good you are." I scoff knowing he wouldn't like the answer, "I train at 3:00 in the morning with Percy –" I shrug "– yeah you don't want to train with me, because I'm a restless person." He stares at me in disbelief. "How and why do you train at 3:00?"

"Habit" I suggest "jet lag, except I always train at three so that wont work." I start wondering if I should tell him the truth, I suck in a large amount of air. "Really, the reason I train so early is so no one else sees me. And I don't need to sleep, you could say is because my nightmares are in real life, but my body doesn't need sleep." He stares at me deciphering what I just said, "wow that's so cool." Obviously he was going to say that, he doesn't know how boring it gets and what I do while everyone else is sleeping, but my ability to not need sleep has become useful when at war.

I turn around sensing something wrong, just in time to see a camper fall to the ground wounded. Will quickly walks over about to heal him, I race after him. He runs over and starts healing him I wonder who hurt him.

I turned away "I'll see you at dinner and maybe then you'll find out why I'm not just a child of Poseidon." I said staring at Blondie.

"Bye" he says.

I slowly walked away going to start the tour again.


	2. Chapter 2

**I'm so sorry guys that I haven't updated sooner, and I guess this is kind of a repeat of the last chapter I just wanted to explore Will's character a bit. And establish the plot line.**

Chapter 2

Will POV

Will woke up sweaty and shaking. Damn those stupid nightmares. But what made it worse was that this time the nightmare was different. He knew it was going to happen and if he didn't stop it… He cut off his thought, he wasn't going to venture that far. He sighed and lifted his legs out from under the blankets carefully placing them on the floor. He winced, even though his father was the god of the sun he couldn't seem to keep the floor warm in winter. Will chuckled under his breath how selfish was he being.

Will stood up and walked out of his cabin making sure he didn't wake any of his cabin mates. Normally he wouldn't go outside in his jammies but now at whatever the hell early time it was he couldn't care less. It wasn't really a good idea seen as he was in flannelette pants and a singlet an it was seriously cold outside.

He followed the path past the grand pavilion and the big house until he reached the beach. He figured since it was too cold to do anything with his hands and he was too sleepy to do sword training, he would sit on the beach and watch the sun rise. Because after the nightmare he'd just had he was in no shape to get any sleep soon.

After what seemed like ages light started to appear on the horizon illuminating the sky. He stood up, for some reason Apollo's children would wake up with the sun and if he didn't get back to the cabin fast he would have some explaining to do. He started running, liking the feeling of the wind running through his hair, he pumped his arms faster going as fast as he could go. He made it back to the cabin in record time pausing slightly at the door and tip toeing to his bed which unfortunately was at the back. No one seemed to see him so he lay back down, he wouldn't have to stay for long, it was only a few minutes before the rest of the cabin was up and going. So he savoured the little time he had to relax. He had a feeling that today was going to be different, and maybe not a good different.

/

The sword clattered from his hands hitting the floor hard. Will looked up at James smiling. "It seems that you can finally beat me o mighty sword master" Will bowed mockingly.

"O really, I could beat your sorry ass any day."

"Yeah right" Will scoffed.

He had spent all of breakfast silently thinking over his nightmare and what it meant, he knew that his cabin knew something was wrong even though they didn't ask. The green eyes of the girl were the worst, every time he saw green they flashed across his mind. It didn't help that the scream of his family as she stabbed them through their heart one by one and the smile that accompanied the scream kept playing in his mind. He shook his head, it was just a dream, that girl wasn't real and an army wouldn't descend upon camp half-blood. But as much as he told himself that Will couldn't shake the deep feeling of despair laying at the bottom his stomach.

James stared at him, being his best friend he could always tell when something was wrong, and this time was no different. "You know I'm worried about you, but I'm not being nosy just don't let whatever happened get you down okay." James muttered as he nudged Will keeping his sword well out of the way. Will nodded glancing away so that James didn't see the wave of pain that crossed over his face.

Just as Will was about to sit down on the dojo mat the conch horn started to blow. Everyone in the room turned their heads towards the sound just as Chiron walked into the room. "Will I need you to take your cabin out to Thalia's tree, there has been a breach." Chiron paused "if it is a monster, kill it but if it looks remotely human don't, we need to find out what it is or in this case who it is."

We all headed out form a line just as they had had been trained to. When they broke through the edge of the forests he saw the intruder. A woman that looked about his age with long black hair with an aqua colour on the edge. She wore all black with no visible weapons, huh, piece of cake to capture.

Once he'd given the order they started to walk forward as did she, she worked with superiority and determination as if she wasn't afraid of anything. But everyone feared something. As soon as she got close enough everyone curled around, creating a circle around her. She swivelled her head around sizing up everyone, Will stood there wishing that everyone would stay especially the youngest in the cabin, Marty, he was a great kid but he was eight and he sure as hell hoped he was as brave as he always says he is. She turned around and looked at Will. He gasped and a look of pure pain and terror flashed across his face. She was the girl from the dream. She smiled at him and he grimaced.

"Who are you? And what are you doing here" Will asked staring at her trying to get a read on her.

"The question is, who are you?

"I asked first."

"Don't be a child." She remarked staring straight into his eyes not scared.

"I'm 19, you're the child" Will said this to see if she would tell him her age.

She chuckles a bit, "so am I" so she is his age. He wondered how someone his age could do what his dream had depicted her to do.

"Now, I need to find someone so I guess I'll see you later" she turns around and walks towards the campers, both of which grunt and put their swords forward threateningly, Will smiled he had taught them well. She scoffed and turned around looking at everyone. "I'm not the enemy"

"Prove it."

"How?"

"I don't know." I replied

"Well aren't you smart"

"Very" he smirked at her trying to provoke her. Just as she was about to reply Percy broke through the circle staring at me. Personally Will couldn't read expressions well but he was good enough to realise that Percy was quizzing him on his assembly of campers. I glared at him sometimes he was such an idiot. He smiled back at me cheekily just about to say something when the girl interrupted. "Oi –" she whistled "– Kelpy." Percy swung around and nearly fell over. "Lunatic" he stuttered, okay that's weird Percy never stutters. "Hey" she waved smiling at him. Percy stared at her mouth hanging down. Percy ran forward wrapping his arms around her, she rested her head on his shoulder where it seemed to fit perfectly. Will coughed "Percy, did you forget you have a girlfriend?"

"Are you jealous, Will?

Will stared, "No just making sure." He paused staring back at the girl, "again. I ask who. Are. You?" she swivels her head, looking at Percy, he nods. The girl seems to look sick. "My name is Luna Jackson, and I am Percy's twin sister." Everyone gasped. What? How? That means that Will had been dreaming about Percy's twin sister. Now just because she was special doesn't change anything, if his dream comes true she would be one of the most hated people in the mythological world.

Percy starts to make shooing motions with his hands and grabs Luna by the arm taking her towards the big house and glares at Will when he starts to follow. Fine he thinks, I'll go back with my camp mates. Everyone started back towards the training room. What a waste of time that was. Everyone started again on the techniques he just had them doing. Once they had all had them down pat Will started to teach them a new technique standing back and analysing he was just about to speak when he felt a hand on his shoulder as quick as a snake he grabbed it twisted and had the offender in an arm and head lock. The head twisted around and stared at him. It was Luna, would this girl leave him alone. "You overreacted" she said grinning at him the same evil grin she had when she… again Will cut off the thought. He would get to know Luna before judging her because of his dream, because if he was wrong he was going to make a horrible enemy.

He let her go, taking a step back. She stared at them "hey I remember you guys, where did we meet? Ah I remember." Will finally got over the fact that she was here and held his hand out. Now that he had decided to get to know her, he may as well be nice. "Will" she shook his hand "pe- Luna" she started to look sick. "Are you okay" Will asked staring at her. She looked up masking her emotions "Yea, Yea I'm fine." Will started to introduce everyone pausing slightly after a few so she could remember them. He then started talking about training and what weapons she'd need. She cut him off though "I'm already a trained fighter, I also train every day, but, I don't train with people I don't know." She said the last part as an apologetic shrug, like saying sorry. "Who trains you?" will asked getting curious.

"Trained, he does not train me anymore."

"A 'he' huh, he goes by the name of?

"Mr nosy, you kind of remind me of him." Ouch, Will imitated mock hurt and laughed.

"Yea, yea, funny" will turned around and stared at his cabin mates all of which tried to look inconspicuous, all of which failed miserably. "Guys, keep training." He turned around and walked towards the wall of the room beckoning for Luna to follow him, she did. "When do you train, I'd like to see how good you are."

"I train at 3:00 in the morning with Percy. Yeah you don't want to train with me, because I'm a restless person"

"How and Why to you train at 3:00." Will says staring at her in disbelief.

"Habit, jet lag, except I always train at three so that doesn't work" she looks at him "Really the reason I train so early is so no one sees me, and I don't need sleep, you could say it's because my nightmares are in real life, but my body doesn't need sleep." The first thing that came to Wills mind was that if she set out to destroy the world no one would get a break, but instead of telling her that he just said "wow that's so cool." She kind of looked at him, like really.

Will turned around hearing a cry of pain just in time to see James fall down clutching his arm. Luna and he both rushed over at the same time. Will lent down and healed him feeling Luna's heavy stare on his back. He looked at her in time to see her start to walk away. "I'll see you at dinner, and then maybe you'll find out why I'm not just a child of Poseidon." She said staring at him. "Bye" he says turning his head back towards James who seems to be recovering. "She's so weird" he says staring at Will. "She sure is" he says back wondering really why she is so different, was she born like that or did someone do it to her. What had happened in her life to make her the way she is? So mysterious and guarded. Tonight he was going to find out why. And he wasn't sure he was going to be happy with the answer.


	3. Chapter 3

Luna Pov

Everyone filed in pushing and shoving. There were no cliques, but not everyone was friendly, not mentioning anyone, but Clarisse could scowl a little less, if she doesn't she's going to have wrinkles by the time she is 25. Luna caught Percy's eye from across the room, he was sitting at his own table minding his own business. He winked at her smirking a little. It seemed that his conversation with Chiron hadn't gone bad but it still annoyed Luna that they were keeping something from her.

Nobody payed Luna any attention from where she stood staring at them. It had been only a little bit since she had gotten here but her identity as Percy's Twin had spread like wildfire thanks to the Apollo cabin boys. And they all seemed to find it unbelievable, stupid even. The fact that she was 19 made it even more laughable, how the hell had she stayed alive for that long? Was she the god's favourite demigod? And her personal favourite, if Percy was powerful how powerful was Luna? Oh, they had no idea. Every demigod here was going to be thrown into a world of shadowhunters, a race of half angels who could probably whoop their sorry little arses.

She really hated to interrupt everybody's happy lives with her presence but she had to, in fact without her the world would probably burn. She smiled, what happy thoughts. Turning her head slightly so she could hear the incoming sound of Chiron's hooves she waited. When the sound got to loud to bare she turned her head away and walked to the back of the mess hall where all the sounds wouldn't be so loud. She stepped carefully, making no sound. She passed undetected by the large mass of demigods and leaned against a large pine, resting her shoulder in the nook of some bark, as if one could get comfortable leaning against a solid mass of prickly wood.

Chiron stood out the front staring at the children in front of him, slightly sad that he would be saying goodbye to some of them soon. Luna realised this as she brushed up against his consciousness a power the rune on her left shoulder gave her. After studying most of the people she realised most of them where couples; Katie and Travis, Clarisse and Chris, Will and Nico and Leo and Calypso in the corner. That's what annoyed Luna the most, she was invading these people's lives, their happiness, and maybe she should just leave them alone and fight the army by herself.

Hearing the train of her thoughts, Percy turned his head and looked at her subtly shaking his head. She sighed. She was the reason these people were in danger, but she was the only thing that could save them. Ironic, much. Chiron started to talk about her and how he wanted them to make her feel welcome, wow, she didn't want to make friends that would just mean more people to care about.

She knew Chiron was going to go on about how she wasn't normal and about her special 'Powers,' which really she couldn't care less about what the campers all thought. She turned around and started walking towards the woods where her house was. She had built it only recently and it had all her weapons stocked in it. But she wasn't worried about the Hermes cabin finding it and stealing her stashes of stuff, she had drawn a runei9 on some trees surrounding her house which meant the area inside the trees was invisible and anyone who walked into it would be transported to the other side of it, like Idris.

After a few minutes she could see her house, it was the base of a tree large and round and it grew up into a tree a few hundred metres tall. She opened the door and headed straight towards her bed falling on it and wrapping herself in the soft sheets feeling like she laid upon a cloud which given her Poseidon powers she probably could. After laying there for a while her eyelids started to droop and her brain went into shut down mode allowing her a dreamless sleep one of the best sleeps.

PJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMIPJOTMI

Luna woke up feeling revived and fresh, she didn't really need the sleep but it was her escape from having to think about the future and what it held. She stood up and walked over to her table a large thin oak that held 6 people, it made her depressed because really only 2 people ever sat at it, but it had sentimental value so she kept it.

After getting ready Luna headed out towards the mess hall where (seen as it was nearly breakfast time) everybody would be there soon. She sat down at the Poseidon table and thought silently about what she was going to tell the campers. It was complicated, she didn't want to tell them too much or it would danger their lives but if she told them too little she would probably underestimate her and if they did they would probably die. And even though she wasn't going to tell them everything what she was… or had to tell them still made her feel uncomfortable and a little scared. Since… as a long as she could remember (which was an actual lie, she just liked to think of it like that) she had been a locked book, actually she had melted the key and burned the book, but hey however you want to see it.

A scuffling sound to her left brought her out of her daze, turning her head around she identified what was making the sound a bulky Hephaestus boy who if she had heard right, had given his girlfriend a extremely well crafted wall decoration for her birthday. Luna found that incredibly sweet, but she never gave herself the chance to fall in love, she didn't want to hurt the person who was unlucky enough to fall in love with her. Her eyes followed him across the room until she realised he was actually coming towards her. Her face changed into an unreadable mask just as he glanced at her. She turned around in her chair so she was facing him, "can I help you?" she looked at him wondering I f he would break under the pressure her gaze held.

"I heard some rumours about you." He stuttered out.

"Really?" she asked smiling cheekily.

"Yes… Ummm, yea and I wondered if maybe they were true. Can you really tell the future? Like Rachel." He stuttered out incoherently.

"Yes it is, and I can see that yours is horribly painful." She smiled at him her eyes glinting evilly.

"What, no." His face fell into pure terror.

Her smile faded, and her lip curled. "If you really believe the rumours you're an idiot, I know you are a nice person, and if you stay like that hopefully you won't die in disdain. Now seen as the conch horn will blow for breakfast soon you better be on your way." Just as she said it the conch horn blew. She turned away shutting the conversation down, the boy stared at the back of her head for a while, huffed and then shuffled off. After a while the campers started walking in, sitting down at their tables, one by one noticing the girl sitting at the Poseidon table.

She smirked and silently waited for her brother to spontaneously appear, which took a while. He walked over smiling and sat down across from her, reaching over and enclosing her hands within his. She smiled back and stood up, walking in front of everyone, drawing the attention from everyone and everything, including the white centaur standing at the edge of the hall half standing in the shadows.

She stood taller and lifted her chin glaring at everyone, making people hate her would mean less deaths. "I don't care who you think I am or how you think I got here, the only thing that matters is the fact that I am here and the fact that as of now every single one of you is in danger, and really the only reason I am here is because of that." Her voice ran out strong and clear effectively scaring everyone who could hear it. "An enemy has risen and the only person who can kill them and their army is me, now I don't care how much you think I am crapping you, but if you don't believe me you will all die. I am the only one strong enough to kill them. Now I am not saying you are not strong it's the fact that part of you is human and because of that it gives you an extra weakness and because of that the enemy can kill you easier than it can kill me." She paused looking around the hall letting everything she had just said sink in.

"You may think it is because I am a child of Poseidon but really I am more than that I descend from a race of half angels, and through a chain of events I somehow eliminated all of the human inside me so now I am only half angel half god meaning because of that I hold a power so rare people would kill me and anybody who I care about to get my powers or make sure that I can't kill them." She paused, and stared at Percy wondering if she should go in.

"In the next few weeks I will teach and train all of you for the fight, I don't care if you don't want to I will make you. This means that all of you will be pushed to the brink and every single one of you will be fit and strong." Luna turned around and faced the Aphrodite table, "And you guys, I know you don't fight but I can still teach you ways to survive, and the Hectate cabin I will need your help with something, so stay back after breakfast. Today will be another normal day of training, so please enjoy it." Luna smiled menacingly at everyone at the last bit. She waved her hands and food appeared in front of everyone.

Now being ignored she walked towards where she knew Chiron was hiding, not realising that a very curious son of Hectate followed her every move. Fading into the shadows she came to a stop next to Chiron. "You realise that someday someone will find out the 'chain of events' that triggered you to lose all humanity" Chiron muttered still looking at the campers who all eating looked kind of glum.

"And when that happens I will tell them that that is the past and what happened then is in the past."

"Luna, what happened to you many people couldn't live through, but here you are alive, walking, smiling. You are one of the strongest people I know, and now you are about to sacrifice your life for people who don't even know you, someone that selfless deserves to have their story told and you Luna could have a book." At the last part he turned to look at her an ancient sadness flowed across his face, and it clicked in Luna's mind that the pain that Chiron must go through seeing children die must hurt him, but yet here he was.

"Chiron I know you don't want to see me die but if it will save their lives I will do it, I don't care if they will never know that I will sacrifice my life for them, I care that they will live to see another day. And to me that is something I wish for everyone." The sadness that crossed over Luna's face nearly tore Chiron's heart to pieces, but he honoured her decision to not tell them. Luna turned towards the campers and sighed, she didn't want them to know what she was going to do because then they would pity her and pity in a fight was the worst thing, it made people do risky decisions and risky decisions were something Luna couldn't afford.

Looking at Chiron's face one more time Luna turned and walked away , today she was going to walk around and watch and analyse people get to know them, how the react, how the move, and most importantly how they think. For Luna it was a day of thinking and to her that was boring but because she knew it was important she did it.


End file.
